


Reader x Marvel

by Salad_Queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Other, send request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salad_Queen/pseuds/Salad_Queen
Summary: Some imagines, I try to keep everything nuetral so everyone can read ;)also comment request if you have any





	Reader x Marvel

y/n was sitting on the couch in the middle of the avengers compound watching James Charles on the TV when Steve walks in with a spatula and a “kiss the cook” apron on it.”Hey sister Steve” y/n shouts from the couch while giggling.  
“Um okay im gonna ignore the sister but how many pancakes do you want?” Steve asks confuzzled as fuck.  
“I'll take 3 with some black sister sprinkles to match my cute black sister soul” y/n said with all seriousness in their tone. Steve was honestly kind of startled by stair y/n was giving him.  
“ okay y/n i guess i’ll be right on it” he then turned around slowly then ran back in to the kitchen to start cooking up those pancakes.  
y/n just turned back to the tv and continued watching one of their favorite booty gurus finish their magical look.  
“ Fuck i wish i can do makeup as good as him.” y/n states not knowing that a certain repressed emo was right behind them.  
“Hey I think your makeup looks great”  
y/n practically jumped off of the couch and was fuckin startled by the voice behind them. “Oh Shit Not you can’t just sister sneak up on me.”  
Nat looked at y/n with her eyebrow cocked up. “Are you really gonna start doing the sister thing?”  
“You know it Nat maybe i should just turn myself into sister james for a day as well” y/n giggled their ass off at Natasha’s “wtf is wrong with my friends” face.  
“You know what y/n if you’re gonna be james for a day you might as well do the flashback look” natasha said giving a small giggle.  
“That is a big ass sister bet nat, but i'll do it tomorrow cause my eyeliner looks good as fuck right now and sister steve is making me pancakes and i’m too lazy to go upstairs and come back down.”  
“ Hahaha okay y/n but of you don't come down and scare the shit out of Buchanan then you're gonna owe me dinner”  
y/n laugh at the thought of scary the other dark recluse in the compound. “ Bro im gonna scare the sister shit out him tomorrow when he comes back from that mission”  
-A few hours later…(its the next morning)-  
y/n wakes up and gets to fuckin work with their flashback mary look. Firstly laying down a thick layer of pasty white foundation without blending it down their neck but blending a little bit on the ears. They thicken up their eyebrows with a soft dark brown instead of the usual black pencil. They put on some bomb ass wing eyeliner soft brown contour. They pop on some long ass lashes and then a gucci as fuck nude with purple undertones lipstick. Then finally with the classic airspun setting powder on sister y/n was looking SNATCHED.  
Y/n put on their favorite black t-shirt, classic black skinny jeans, their black wedged boots, and then their fancy studded belt. And they were fuckin ready to scare the sister shit out of Bucky.  
“Hey Friday can you call Nat and tell her to come straight away”  
y/n said while checking themselves out in the mirror.  
“Yes Mx y/n”  
While y/n was waiting for nat to get there they texted Bucky and asked what time they would be getting back. Nat arrived quickly with her phone in hand recording the walk in to y/n’s room. When Nat entered she was laughing her ass of as y/n turned around and shouted “HI SISTERS” Natasha fell on the floor laughing her ass off. You could say she was shook as fuck.  
“Oh my gosh y/n im dead nobody has ever made me laugh this hard ever.” right when she said that the victim called y/n’s phone  
“ shhh shush sister nat its james let me answer shhh” y/n says giggling and then answers the phone “Hey sister you almost here?”  
“ um ya y/n i'm actually walking in towards the elevator now is there something that you want “ bucky’s voice was full of confusion as he hear nat...laughing??? In the background.  
“Oh yes sister James stop by my floor on the way I have a surprise” as y/n said That that busted out screaming with laughter as they hung up.  
Nat and y/n ran to the elevator on their floor and stood there Waiting for the elevator to open with the Winter Soldier Inside so they can pop out and scare the ever Living Daylights out of Bucky. As the elevator dinged y/n waited until the doors opened then shouted out “HI SISTER” scarying the shitout of Bucky cause him to fall back and hit his head knocking him out.  
“Oh shit we sister killed him”


End file.
